Strike A Match
by entwined-fate
Summary: "I make no apologies for who I am or how I live my life. Maybe you should do the same." Jax/OC


Her body felt like it was on fire. She stretched her limbs out, her joints cracking and muscles clenching, every inch of her tingled in painful pleasure. Her every nerve felt exposed and she had to take a deep breath to steady herself but she felt she could move again. She raked a hand through her tangled mane of hair as she cast her eyes towards the naked back she was currently laying on. She sighed happily, pressing a quick kiss between his shoulder blades, her hand leaving her hair to trial down the smooth muscle beneath her before she lightly pushed herself off and onto her side of the bed. Carefully she slid from the sheets, quickly and silently picking up her various articles of clothing from around the room. She raised a brow in amusement when she spotted her panties hanging off the desk lamp, seemed they had been a little frenzied last night. She paused as she heard a sleepy grunt sound from the bed but relaxed when he merely rolled over, the sheets dipping dangerously low on his hips. She took a moment to admire his figure before shoving on her clothes and slipping out the door.

She made her way through the clubhouse, delicately stepping around various beer bottles and half naked bodies strewn throughout the building. She snorted when she spotted Ember wrapped up in a patched member, both of them sprawled across the pool table. She highly doubted the position was remotely comfortable but it didn't seem to bother either of them. She stepped towards them and shook Ember's shoulder softly. The other woman whined loudly, her eyes squinting up into the light trying to make out who was disturbing her sleep. She quietened when she recognised the blue eyes peering down at her in amusement. She threw her sleeping partners arm off her with little to no care before shuffling down the pool table, her hand making a gimme gesture to her friend who gripped her hand and helped her hop off the table.

They were almost free and clear when Ember slammed fairly heavily into someone as they made their way through door. The other figure immediately started cussing and through the quite colourful language they determined she had nearly knocked over Queen of the bikers, Gemma Teller herself.

"I'd watch myself if I was you, sweetheart." Gemma warned Ember as she stepped past them, "You might find you've outstayed your welcome here." She scanned the other girl and sneered, "Fucking, hippie." Both wisely remained silent until she was out of sight before making for the door again.

Ember groaned dramatically once they were safely out in the parking lot of Teller Morrow, "Oh my god, Joey. Why?"

Joey tried her best but she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up and burst forth from her lips, "You idiot."

Ember pouted as she raked through her bag for her car keys, "Hey. She cussed you out too."

The other girl shrugged, "I've been called worse." She eyed the redhead as she watched her take a second attempt at stabbing her keys into the lock, "Maybe I should drive?"

Ember looked as if she was about to protest before shrugging and throwing the keys to the dirty blonde, "Suit yourself."

Joey slid into the driver's seat and cursed as she caught sight of the time, "Fuck. My shift started a half hour ago."

"Blow it off." She fumbled through the glove compartment, giving a little 'aha' as she pulled a pair of sunglasses out and shoved them on her face, "I don't know about you but I need at least twelve hours of sleep to feel fully functional again after that."

Joey rolled her eyes and pulled out of the parking lot, "You need twelve hours at any given moment not just after a party."

"Whatever." Ember scoffed, "I put in some serious ground work with Juice last night."

"You banged on a pool table, probably in front of half the club, he's hardly about to ask you to go steady."

"Fuck you." The redhead paused before a smirk slid across her lips, "Don't think I didn't notice you slipping away with your regular boo."

She shook her head in disbelief, "Em, c'mon, it's just sex." She paused and gave a thoughtful nod, her teeth biting into her bottom lip, "Really, really good sex. Those guys don't give a shit about us. Don't get yourself caught up thinking this is something that it isn't."

"I'm not." She insisted but her voice wavered and Joey winced knowing full well her friends head was already gone over this.

She debated pushing the subject but knew it would only end in tears and frankly she was far too hung-over to be dealing with that right now. All she wanted was a hot bath and to sink into her bed but she knew she would never hear the end of it if she missed one more day of work so she resigned herself to having to wait another eight hours before her dream of blissful comfort would become reality.

* * *

Another weekend, another party. The club tended to throw some form of get together almost every week guaranteed but everyone was particularly looking forward to tonight's. It was a welcome home party for one of the nomad members, Happy, who frequented Charming more than any other charter. Gemma had called in every sweetbutt and croweater she possibly could, stating she needed help with the set up but Joey knew it was for free pussy as the night went on.

Joey had protested a little at the title of sweetbutt in the beginning, finding it more than a little demeaning but she supposed that was how Ember and herself were viewed within the club. They weren't family and they sure as shit weren't anyone's Old Lady but yet every weekend there they were. Ember still bristled at the name but Joey knew she would never say anything, especially not to Gemma's face as she would do anything to get into the older woman's good graces. Joey could take it or leave it. She had an amazing time any time she was here and she couldn't deny that their get togethers were something she looked forward to but she wouldn't suffer the same devastation as the curvy redhead if one day they were cast out. She was just here for a good time.

Hence why she was propped up in a corner out of the way sipping on a beer as she watched various women swarm around her as if royalty itself had just arrived. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Ember appeared seemingly out of nowhere at her side.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Joey blinked in surprise at the venomous tone, "What?"

Ember tipped her head to the other side of the room. Jax Teller, VP, Prince of Charming and Joey's current bed warmer was sat on an armchair in the corner of the room, a bleach blonde perched delicately on his knee, her arm hooked tightly around his shoulders. Joey ignored the twinge of annoyance that shot through her, Jax didn't make or break her night afterall.

Joey shrugged, "Let it go, Em." She pushed on the shorter girls shoulder and steered her towards the bar ignoring her indignant splutters. Like she said, she was here for a good time.

The next two hours were an absolute blur of tequila, loud music and heaving bodies. About an hour in, Juice had made his way over to them, as always he seemed to find Ember at some point in the night. Joey didn't mind, she found him charming in a dorky sort of way and he was always one of the more upbeat members to party with.

Joey giggled as Ember playfully pulled at the strap of her top to expose the dip of her collarbone. At some point in the last five minutes she had decided that body shots were a must and deemed Joey be first. Joey left her to it, although she did pout a bit when Ember spilled the first shot down her top in her haste to get started. Ember sucked sloppily at the blonde's skin and then pressed her lips to Joey's, taking her time at pulling the lime from the other girls full lips. It was fully for Juice's benefit but frankly Ember didn't really need to put that much effort in. Still had it the effect she was after as Juice pulled her away from Joey and off her stool. Joey grinned as Ember gave her a sloppy salute as she was dragged backwards away from the bar.

The blonde swivelled in her seat and she startled a bit when she locked eyes with Jax from across the room. He was back in the plush armchair in darkened corner but this time he was alone. He tipped his head at her. She debated ignoring him on sheer principle, snorting lightly knowing fine well her libido wouldn't even let her contemplate such a thing. She made her way over to him, fairly proud when she only wobbled once. He wasted no time, gripping her hips and tugging her forward once she was within arms distance. She allowed herself to be guided forward, tucking a leg either side of him to straddle his lap. He pushed her waist length hair back, a large hand gripping the back of her neck, his thumb pressing under her jaw.

"Been looking for you everywhere, Darlin'"

She arched a brow, disbelief plain on her face at the blatant lie, "Not very observant then, are you?"

He smirked at her, his free hand gripping her hip and tugging her further into him. He opened his mouth to retaliate but she didn't let him get that far, instead surging forward to press her lips to his. He must have been anticipating it as there was no delay in his response. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, consumed in each other. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip sharply and he gripped her tighter in response and in one smooth move lifted her from the chair. Her head swam as he set her back down on her feet before pushing her forward, pressing hotly into her back the entire time as he guided them back to his room.

They stumbled through the door and she'd barely a moment to breathe before he was impatiently tugging at her clothes. She fought against him as he made to push her onto the bed, twisting so that he fell onto the bed on his back. Jax was a little too fond of always being on top and she felt she deserved a turn. He didn't seem to mind that much if she was honest, if his glazed eyes and parted mouth were anything to go by. His hands burned hotly along her sides as she finished undressing. She expected more resistance if she honest and was a little surprised that he let her set the pace, his hand flexing on her hip while the other pressed in-between her legs. She was a tad embarrassed that she fell apart fairly quickly, her orgasm rolling through her with a shudder. Jax rolled them, his hips setting an unforgiving pace, tugging her hair to pull her head back to expose her throat to his mouth. She knew he was marking her skin but she couldn't bring herself to complain as her second orgasm hit her full force. Jax didn't seem to be showing any signs of tiring and she was teetering on the edge of painful pleasure at his current rhythm. Joey lifted her hips, surprising him with the new angle and he slide deeper into her causing him to slow down. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he moaned deeply as his head fell forward, his teeth biting into her collarbone, his tongue darting out to trace the path that Ember's had earlier on in the night. She lifted her hand and pushed his hair from his face, nudging his head back so she could kiss him. It was slow and hot, tongues lazily lapping at each other and her third orgasm came slow and toe curling, Jax followed soon after her with a muttered curse against her lips. He stayed inside her for a moment before rolling onto his back, tugging off the condom that she barely remembered him putting on.

She lay panting unsure if she could even get her legs to function long enough to make it outside when Jax slipped his arm beneath her head, curling it so she rolled over onto his chest, his fingers tangling in her hair. Joey had half a mind to question the move but her eyes already felt heavy and she figured she could always deal with it in the morning.


End file.
